The Scam
by LorLiz
Summary: Full Summary inside


The Scam

Rated: T for language

Summary: Derek and Casey's fighting isn't enough to persuade George and Nora to get a divorce, so Derek formulates the perfect home-wrecking plan. His plan: to scam George and Nora, and scam them good. Total Dasey

The Scam

Derek looked at his alarm clock and groaned. He rolled out of bed went to the bathroom. He and Casey met at the doorway.

"Move," Casey said with a glare.

"No," Derek said trying to push past her. As they were fighting for the bathroom Nora came up the stairs, "Will you two cut it out? Casey, go take a shower in George and I's bathroom, Derek take one there." She said with a sigh before going into Marti's room and shutting the door. Derek and Casey sighed before Casey went to her room to get her clothes.

After the showers Derek and Casey met in the kitchen for breakfast. Derek got to the fridge first. He grabbed the milk and he cereal, he poured both into a bowl and started drinking out of the carton.

"Derek I need some of that!" Casey said. Derek spit what he had in his mouth back into the carton.

"Here you go." He said handing her the contaminated milk.

"Gross, I'll just have a breakfast bar!" She said pushing it back his chest.

"I ate the last one yesterday." He said through a mouth full of cereal.

"Okay… then I'll get some toast." She said calmly.

"The bread got thrown out last night." He replied.

"Bagel?" Casey asked.

"Moldy." Derek said with a smirk. Casey sighed and picked up her book bag.

"Maybe I'll catch breakfast at school." She said.

"They canceled the breakfast program last month." Derek yelled at her as she starting walking out the front door. He heard he groan before the door slammed shut.

Casey sat in first period doodling in her notebook.

"As you all know tomorrow is the last day of school and you will all, hopefully, become seniors." Mr. Hunter, the chemistry teacher, said. The whole class cheered.

Emily leaned over to Casey, "You okay? You seem a little out of it."

Casey looked away from her doodling, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"What ever you say Casey." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Casey? Ms. McDonald?" Mr. Hunter said.

Casey, who barley heard him, or anything for that matter, looked up, "Yes?"

"Class is over." He said. She looked around and sure enough the next class began filing in.

Derek and sat in English looking around. Casey hadn't come in yet.

"Ms. McDonald, so nice of you to join us." Mrs. Long said as Casey took the only available seat, next to Derek.

"You are SO late." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks, I didn't know that." Casey said sarcastically.

"Now, class, the majority of you will become senior when the bell rings tomorrow afternoon, but until then you have a great deal of time to kill in each of your classes, so today and tomorrow we'll be watching A Night to Remember." Mrs. Long said hitting play on the remote.

Derek starred vacantly at the screen. Casey once again began to doodle in her notebook.

By the end of the day Derek and Casey were bored out of their minds, they had begun to watch 5 different movies, went to 2 unprepared teachers, and did nothing in chemistry. Emily and Casey were walking home together.

"So, Casey, what was up with you in Chemistry?" Emily pried. "I told you nothing, I was just thinking." Casey replied annoyed.

"Well, then what were you thinking about?" Emily asked.

"I don't even remember." Casey said with a sigh. Derek and Sam were walking up ahead.

"So is the fighting working?" Sam asked. Derek shook his head.

"Have you figured out something else?" Sam tried. Derek again just shook his head.

"Okay, than let's talk about something else." Sam said.

"Like…" Derek asked.

"Oh I know did you hear about the money scam the principle pulled?" Sam asked.

"Scam?" Derek wondered.

"Yeah he was leaching off the school's budget, he used it to pay off his new car and buy some condo in Tahiti." Sam said.

"Scam, that's it!" Derek yelled, "Why didn't I think of it before?" Derek took off to the house to formulate the perfect scam.

Casey walked through her bedroom door and threw her backpack down.

"Casey… Case… I have the plan of the century!" Derek said.

"Which would be…" Casey pushed.


End file.
